Jurassic World: Die Hard/Sandbox
This is to work with the progress of Chapter 4 in Jurassic World: Die Hard. Monorail At the Monorail train, Zach and Gray were in one of the cars. Gray was concerned what he was going to bring Zach up about his discovery back home in Madison. He only asked, "If Mom and Dad, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" Confused by what Gray meant, Zach asked, "What? Why would you say that?" "Because they are." Gray said somberly. "No, they're not getting a divor..." Zach paused for the moment as he couldn't believe what his younger brother said. Then he continued on, "They're not getting a divorce! Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way." "They get mail from two different lawyers." Gray said to him as he remembered the mail letters to their parents from the lawyers "That doesn't mean anything." Zach replied in a indifferent tone, wanting to know what Gray meant. Gray somberly looks at his brother and sadly confirmed, "I goggled it. They're divorce lawyers." Gray remembered as their parents were planning to send them to Jurassic World after seeing mail letters from lawyers and he checked them out on Goggle, which made him realized that his parents were getting a divorce. Zach, although stunned by the news and realized that Gray is right, said in an indifferent tone, "Alright, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced." Gray, upset by his parent's impending divorce, started crying silently. "Hey, knock it off. You gonna cry." Gray looked at Zach with tears in his eyes. "Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Alright? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two Ch..." Zach was about to say two Christmases when Gray interrupted. "I don't want two of everything." Gray sadly said to his brother. "Yeah, well. It's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up." Zach said in an indifferent tone, trying to tell his brother that he has to grow up now that their parents are getting a divorce. Gray did not appreciate Zach's unsympathetic tone with him about their parents' divorce and was upset by it. He stares out the window and sees some vehicles heading south in the road below. Then the automated voice announcer said, "Please, hold on as we prepared to stop on Gyrosphere Station." As the train was coming to a stop, two terrorists were in the other side of the car Zach and Gray are on. They see their comrades in the vehicles driving towards Main Street. As they both nodded to each other, they stayed seated as the train stopped at the Gyrosphere Station as the automated announcer said, "The door's are opening." Gyrosphere Station GRAY: Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and and uh... act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for a millennia that way. Zach ignores what Gray says and flirts with a girl further in the row. GRAY: See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones to... ZACH: Shut up. Zach points at the girl he is staring at. GRAY: What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them? The girls giggle and Zach is embarassed. ZACH: Thanks, man. GRAY: You're welcome. The girls get into the GyroSphere and drive away. MANAGER: (monotomous) Enjoy the ride. A new GyroSphere arrives. Zach and Gray get in. MAN ON PA: Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride. WOMAN ON PA: Zach and Gray drive away. MANAGER: (monotomous) Enjoy the ride.